El amor no equivale al dinero
by JaDeCiTa609
Summary: ¿Que haces tú cuando te toca el camino difícil?¿Cuando sientes que tu mundo se derrumba sólo por no contar con algo como el dinero?Todo esto y más tendrá que vivir Uchiha Sasuke pero,¿No todo puede ser tan malo, verdad?¿Y si el amor toca tu puerta?¿será mejor? ó ¿Este sentimiento de doble filo le hará sufrir aún más?Pero al final de esta historia¿El amor equivaldrá al dinero? A/U
1. Mi historia- Parte 1

**Heeey, aqui mi primera historia, espero les guste para poder continuarla:)**  
**Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mia:3**

Capitulo 1

**Sasuke Pov**

-sasuke...

-ZzzZzzZz

-Sasuke...

-ZzzZzz

-SASUKE!

-QUE QUE PASO O.O!- dije despertándome de mi tan tranquilo sueño

-Idiota tienes que levantarte o llegaremos tarde a la escuela

-aaaah Hikari eres tu me asustaste enana- dije suspirando mientras veía a mi hermana menor frente ami

-Ya, apresúrate o llegaremos tardeee!- dijo la "enana"-como le digo yo-saliendo de mi habitación

Bueno como grito mi hermana hace rato, me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo 17 años, pelo negro con reflejos azules, ojos azabaches, "cuerpo de un dios" como dicen las chicas Admito que soy un poco frío aveces, pero en lo normal con las personas mas cercanas ami soy distinto, un poco mas alegre, expresivo, ojo que eso no me quita mi orgullo

Hikari Uchiha es mi hermana menor, tiene 13 y dicen que es mi mini-copia. Pelo negro, largo, con uno que otro reflejo azulado, y ojos azabaches muy parecidos a los míos. En cuanto a personalidad es mucho mas alegre y expresiva con la gente que yo, pero al igual que yo tiene el orgullo Uchiha presente. En cuanto a la relación entre nosotros dos, se van a ir dando cuenta de que nos tratamos no de lo mejor, pero es como cualquier par de hermanos no?. Pero aun así, puedo sonar un poco cursi pero, haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, y le haría daño a cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla, después de todo es la única familia que me esta quedando.

Familia... mi familia... Eso que perdí hace tiempo. Cuando tenia apenas 8 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, fue muy duro para mi, para Hikari y para Itachi...

Itachi, era mi hermano mayor nos llevavamos por 4 años al igual que yo con Hikari. Dos años después de la muerte de mis padres, le detectaron una enfermedad al corazón, que podía curarse con una tratamiento adecuado, adecuado y caro, muy caro

Mi familia nunca fue de mucho dinero, antes de que murieran mis padres podríamos considerarnos una familia de clase media, pero luego de su muerte todo fue empeorando. Itachi se tuvo que poner a trabajar a los 14, que fue cuando se nos acabo el dinero de nuestros padres y también cuando le detectaron su enfermedad...

Al principio esta no era tan grave, pero como dije antes todo fue empeorando, al rededor de sus 16 años empezo a tener recaídas bastante fuertes, y cada vez iba mas frecuentemente al hospital, hasta que días después de cumplir los 17, callo definitivamente hospitalizado.

Podrán entender que nuestra situación económica en ese momento no era la mejor, y luego de que hospitalizaron a Itachi, me di cuenta de que era yo el que tenia que dar la cara por mi familia, yo tenia 13 y Hikari apenas 9 años. Nos cambiamos de casa a una aun mas pequeña, con solo yo trabajando, lo que nos ayudo a seguir adelante fue la paga que el jefe de Itachi le seguía dando, aun mientras él estaba en el hospital.

Y así seguimos por dos años mas, que fue cuando mi hermano mayor ya no aguanto mas. Falleció un sábado en la mañana, ami con 15 años y Hikari con 11, la verdad que hace un tiempo que Itachi se veía demasiado mal, creo que por eso no me tomo por tanta sorpresa que haya fallecido. La verdad esque nos costo bastante salir adelante a mi hermana y ami pero lo hemos logrado. Eso si no de la mejor manera ya que nos tuvimos que cambiar a un departamento bastante pequeño, y no en el barrio mas seguro que digamos, también nos cambiamos ambos de escuela, no es la mejor, ni de tanta calidad pero es lo que alcanzaba mi presupuesto. Tampoco me quejo mucho ya que he conocido personas bastante buenas y grandes amigos.

-Sasuke rápido, el desayuno esta listo!- dice Hikari desde nuestra pequeña cocina. Se me olvidaba decir que desde de hace unos años se ha vuelto todo una "dueña de casa" según ella, pero según yo se ha vuelto en toda "una mandona", pero en el fondo se lo agradezco mucho.

-Ya voy mandoncita- dije saliendo de mi habitación, ya vestido con mi uniforme escolar.

Al entrar a la cocina veo en la mesa servido dos vasos con jugo de naranja y una fruta a un lado (tampoco es que nos alcance para mas).

Cuando terminamos me dirijo a tomar mi mochila para irnos, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Hikari abree!- le grite desde mi habitación. Para luego escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Cuando me sersiore de que no se me olvidaba nada salí de mi cuarto y vi una cabeza rubia en el marco de la puerta esperándonos como todos los días.

-Buenos días Teme!- dijo saludando alegremente mi mejor amigo...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Buenoo ahi va, si les gusto no estaria mal un review no? **  
**Nos leemoos!**


	2. Mi historia- Parte 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia si:3**

Capitulo 2

**Sakura Pov: **

Saque una mano de entre mis sabanas para poder apagar el molesto ruido de mi despertador. Me levante de mi preciada cama para poder empezar a arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

Bueno, primero que todo mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años, buen cuerpo diria yo, bueno no solo yo sino la mayoria de los chicos de la escuela, en cuanto a personalidad, soy la mayoria del tiempo muy dulce, pero eso no quita que cuando me sacan de mis cabales no pueda mandar a alguien "accidentalmente" al hospital.

Y por el lado de mi familia, mi madre murio cuando era muy pequeña para poder recordar algo, ademas soy hija unica asi que solo me queda mi padre, Jiraiya Haruno, un famoso empresario. Por lo que desde que tengo memoria hemos sido millonarios. Pero para mi nunca ha sido escencial el dinero y nunca he abusado de el.

Una vez con mi uniforme puesto baje a desayunar. Una vez abajo camine hasta el comedor, ahi estaba la gran mesa con el desayuno servido y mi padre sentado en la cebezera.

-Buenos dias papá-. lo salude mientras me sentaba a su lado derecho

-Buenas Saku ¿Como dormiste?-. me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ah muy bien ¿y tu?

-Mmm bueno digamos que no tan bien-. me respondio algo desanimado

-¿Por que?¿Sucedio algo malo?-. le pregunte un poco preocupada

-Tranquila nada muy malo, es solo que el jardinero me llamo anoche, diciendo que prescentaba su renuncia. Asi que estoy algo preocupado por encontrar rapido a alguien que cuide nuestro jardin y a los animales, porque ya sabes que yo tengo que trabajar y tu con la escuela no nos da tiempo de hacerlo nosotros mismos

-Si tienes razon...-. Dije de forma pensativa.

Desde siempre a mi papá y a mi nos han encantado las plantas y los animales. Por lo que entenderan que tenemos un jardin un "poco" grande y un establo.

-¿Tu no conoces a nadie Saku? nose, ¿talves alguien de la escuela?-. dijo mi padre luego unos segundos de silencio

-¿Alguien de la escuela? porfavor papá, aparte de Ino y Hinata todos en la escuela son unos niñitos mimados-. dije en tono burlon

-Si quiza tienes razon- estubo unos segundos en silencio, pensativo, luego agregó- ¿Y ese amigo tuyo, Naruto?

Naruto Uzumaki, unos de mis mejores amigo desde algun tiempo, lo conoci una vez que choque mi hermozo auto, ami no me paso nada pero a mi bebe se le "salieron algunas tuercas". Y por coincidencia llegue a su taller, como el daño era mas o menos grande no se demoró un dia que digamos en repararlo, sino varios. Mientras lo reparaba se me hizo costumbre ir a visitarlo todos los dias al taller, y cada vez nos fuimos haciendo mas amigos. Una vez que termino de reparar mi auto nos seguimos viendo de vez en cuando hasta ahora.

Naruto es rubio, ojos azules como el oceano y con una personalidad algo "especial". Nah verdaderamente es un idiota, pero un idiota con un corazon de oro.

-Saku

-...

-¡Sakuraa!

-...

-¡El hospital llamo diciendo que la prueba de embarazo que te hiciste salio positiva!

-¡¿QUE?!-. Sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a mi pade decir eso, dirijo la mirada hacia el y lo veo carcajeandose asi que le mande una de mis mas bellas miradas fulminantes y él paro de reir instantaneamente

-Ejem bueno Saku ¿que dices? ¿Naruto nos puede ayudar?- pregunto con una mirada seria mi padre

-Bueno, tengo que preguntarle, pero él ya esta ocupado con su trabajo de mecanico, le preguntare si puede o si conoce a alguien que pueda y asi.. -. me detengo intantanemente al ver el reloj colgado en la pared marcando que quedan 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-¡OH RAYOS!-. dije parandome de la mesa y como un rayo tome mis cosas y sali de la casa -mansion Haruno. Luego de haber cerrado la puerta recorde algo, asi que me di la vuelta abri la puerta denuevo y dije:

- Ah adios papá, nos vemos despues-. luego de media vuelta y sali corriendo.

- Hay Saku que voy a hacer contigo-. decia negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro Jiraiya.

**CONTINUARA... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui ya el segundo cap:D**

**Cortito, lo sé xD pero es solo el comienzo, mas adelante como por el ca empieza a tomar mas forma esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado y les agradeceria un review:)**

**Byee**


	3. ¿Quien es Sakura-chan?

**Hooolaaa, aqui la contii:3 espero les guste **

**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sip;)**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Sasuke Pov's **

-¡Es enserio Teme, Sakura-chan es genial!-. decía mi rubio amigo- Si yo no tuviera a mi Hinata-chan tal vez...

-¡Ok Dobe! ya entendimos que esa chica es especial-. dije con un notable fastidio en el rostro.

Habíamos salido hace unos 5 minutos de mi departamento, e íbamos los tres caminando hacia la escuela de Hikari que queda como a 2 minutos de la mía con Naruto, así que era costumbre que todas las mañanas que el dobe nos fuera a buscar a nuestro departamento y luego pasáramos a dejar a Hikari y nos fueramos a nuestra escuela. Y como ya era costumbre tener al idiota de Naruto hablando hasta por los codos de una tal "Sakura-chan" que por lo que se, es su mejor amiga.

-¡Teme! ¡TEME!

-¡¿Por que gritas idiota?!-. dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Hey teme! no me pegues-. dijo sobándose la cabeza y con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡No me digas Teme, Dobe!

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-TEME

-DOBE

- TE-

-¡YA CALLENCE PAR DE BEBES CON COMPLEJOS DE HOMBRE!-. dijo mi "dulce" hermanita con un aura bastante asesina a su alrededor.

-¡Hey Hikari-chan, yo no soy un bebe! soy un hombre bien macho ¡de veras!

-¿Eso crees Naruto? porque de un golpe puedo...

-¡Ya basta! se nos esta haciendo tarde, deja ese golpe para después con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro mientras seguía caminando

En un par de minutos mas llegamos a la escuela de Hikari. Es una escuela no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña. Y por lo que se ella es bastante popular, bueno es una Uchiha después de todo, pensé con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¿En que piensas hermano?-. Hikari me saco de mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos en la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Eh? Oh, en nada. Bueno, Naruto ya debemos irnos. Hikari nos vemos a la salida como siempre-. dije dándome la vuelta para salir caminando, pero recordé algo y me gire a verla- ¡Por cierto! suerte en el examen, recuerda lo que te enseñe.

-¡Sip, lo recuerdo! ¡Nos vemos chicos!-. dijo para entrar corriendo

-¡Adiós Hikari-chan!-. dijo Naruto agitando enérgicamente la mano hacia Hikari que se perdía en la multitud de alumnos- ¿Escuche bien teme?

-¿De que hablas dobe?-. dije ya caminando hacia mi escuela.

-¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha ayudando a estudiar para un examen?

-¡Oye, dobe! es mi hermana, ademas se me da bien la química-. dije tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrrojo en mis mejillas, mientras el idiota de Naruto reía estruendosamente.

-¡Relájate Sasuke! Solo estaba bromeando-. dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda- aunque Hikari-chan es la única mujer que permites cerca tuyo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos frente a nuestra escuela, en el trayecto que faltaba para nuestro salón ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra. Una vez que llegamos al salón el maestro aun no llegaba, asi que me diriji a mi asiento a esperar.

-Buenos días chicos, comencemos-. dijo el maestro entrando en el salón y empezando la clase.

No se en que momento deje de prestarle atención a la clase y me puse a pensar en lo ultimo que me dijo Naruto. En parte es cierto lo que dijo, Hikari es prácticamente la única chica con la que tengo confianza, no es porque no quiera sociabilizar mas, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no esta en mi lista de prioridades ser el mas popular de la escuela y conocer a todo el mundo, como había mencionado anteriormente, es bastante difícil seguir adelante, así que lo mas me falta es tiempo. Con la escuela y el trabajo tengo suficiente, ademas de que tengo que estar lo mas presente posible para Hikari, porque se que todo esto no es solo difícil para mi, sino que para ella también lo es, así que lo que menos quiero es que se sienta sola, como yo me sentí en algún momento.

-Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy-. no se en que momento se me había pasado tan rápido la clase, ya era hora del receso.

Salí tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que un rubio gritón me venia siguiendo.

-¡Oye teme! ¿Que sucede?-. pregunto mientras íbamos saliendo al patio y nos sentábamos bajo el árbol de siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Que sucede de que?

-¿Como que de que? Sasuke, has estado muy pensativo desde que llegamos.

-No es nada, esto de la escuela y el trabajo me tiene algo cansado.

-Sasuke yo te he dicho que es demasiado lo que estas haciendo, va a llegar un día en que no puedas mas-. llegue a distinguir un toque de preocupación en los ojos de Naruto.

-No te preocupes dobe estoy bien, tampoco es como si pudiera dejar de trabajar, a menos que quiera quedarme en la calle con Hikari.

-No estoy diciendo eso teme, es solo que deberías tomarte un descanso, sabes que si te llega a faltar dinero yo te puedo prestar, en el taller me esta yendo muy bien ¡de veras!-. dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Es por eso que Naruto es mi mejor amigo, puede que tengamos personalidades algo diferentes pero él siempre esta para apoyarme, como yo lo estoy para él.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, él recostado en el césped y yo recargado sobre le tronco del árbol, hasta que oigo su voz:

-¿Oye teme?-. pregunto algo dudoso

-¿Si?- respondí

-¿No te gustaría conocer a Sakura-chan?

**CONTINUARA... **

**Espero les haya gustado:), ya desde el proximo cap esto empieza a tomar forma y veremos que piensan nuestro personajes:3**

**Por ciertooo, muchas gracias por tus reviews kiome17! de verdad te los agradesco:)**

**Byeee**


	4. ¿Que piensas de mi?

**Holaaaaas, aqui voy subiendo mas rapido los caps:3 Espero les guste**

**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sip;)**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Sakura Pov´s **

¡Dulce campana! alfín pude salir de ese infierno de salón; lo único que podía ver mientras el sensei de matemáticas hablaba y hablaba eran los palitos del reloj moverse. En fin, una vez entré en la cafeteria de la escuela, fuí a buscar mi almuerzo y a sentarme con mis dos mejores amigas. Las únicas a las que no les importaban tanto los billetes verdes de papi, no como el resto de los idiotas de esta escuela.

-¿En que tanto piensas Sakura-chan? ó mi dulce amiga Hinata Hyuga

-¿No ves que no esta pensando Hinata? Apuesto que esta tratando de recordar con cuantos estubo anoche ¿no, Sakurita? mi "no tan dulce" amiga, Ino Yamanaka, con un tono bastante pícaro que hizo que se me hinchara una venita en la frente.

-¿Que dijiste cerda? dije con un tono bastante calmado y espelusnante

-Nada, nada frentona jejeje -. dijo la rubia con una risa nerviosa, sólo ahí pude calmarme y volver a ponerme seria.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro jardinero renunció, y ustedes saben lo importante del jardin y el establo para mi padre y para mi -. dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Mmmm... ya veo Sakura-chan ¿y no han pensado en nadie para que vaya a cuidar a los caballos y el jardín? ó Hinata

-Bueno, mi papá había pensado en Naruto pero, creo que ya esta bastante ocupado con el taller ¿no Hinata-chan?

-Mm, Naruto-kun me ha dicho que le ha ido muy bien en el taller y que, sí, estaba teniendo mucho trabajo -. dijo la peliazul con los tonos rojos subiendole a la cara.

Hinata y Naruto son novios desde hace un tiempo, una vez que me hice amiga de Naruto se lo presente a Ino y Hinata y él con esta última se gustaron al instante, a pesar que costó un poco que se dieran cuenta de que se gustaban, un día Naruto invitó a Hinata a un paseo por el parque y se le declaró, luego de eso Hinata me llamó muy emocionada contandome lo que había pasado y que ya eran novios, y yo obviamente, me puse muy feliz por ellos.

-Sakura

-...

-¡Sakura!

-...

-¡FRENTONA!

-¡¿Como me llamaste cerda?! -. dije porfín saliendo de mis pensamientos

-¡Hey no me digas cerda, frentona! Además te quedaste pensando y Hinata te estaba tratando de dar una solución.

-¿Una solución? -. pregunté dirigiendo mi completa atensción a Hinata-chan

-Bueno Sakura-chan, es verdad que Naruto-kun está bastante ocupado con el taller y también es obvio que nadie, de aquí por lo menos, quiera aceptar el trabajo, porque ninguno necesita el dinero -. las tres rodamos los ojos al recordar el pésimo espiritu solidario de nuestros "humildes compañeros".

-Ni me lo recuerdes Hinata, pero ¿y la solución? -. dije un poco impasiente y ansiosa a la idea de Hinata-chan, ya que la mayoria de las veces era grandes ideas.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan que ha eso voy -. empezó con voz calma .- Lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun siempre me habla de un amigo suyo, que al parecer no está pasando por muy buenos momentos que digamos.

-¿A que te refieres con que "no está pasando por muy buenos momentos"? -. le preguntó Ino con una cara de confusión al igual que yo.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun no le gusta hablar mucho de los problemas de otros pero últimamente está bastante preocupado así que por lo que he oído, el chico es huérfano y está a cargo de su hermana menor y él ha estado trabajando bastante pero aún así parece no alcanzarle para todos los gastos suyos y de su hermana -. dijo con un tono medio cabizbajo mi amiga.

Por el tono que uso Hinata, y la expresión de Ino; me dí cuenta que pensaban lo mismo que yo.

La vida era muy injusta, digo, puede que no sepa ni el nombre del chico del que Hinata me habla pero, pasar lo que él está pasando, en algún lugar de esta ciudad, no debe ser para nada bonito ni agradable, casos como estos me hacen pensar, ¿Por qué yo vivo así? habiendo tantas personas que la están pasando mal ¿Por qué yo puedo tener todo lo que yo quiero? sé que de algúna forma debo estár muy agradecida de eso pero, ¿Que ganas me dan de saber que tengo dinero, cuándo hay personas que hacen lo que sea para poder conseguirlo?. Cuando menos lo esperaba un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, y me reproché mentalmente por haber pensado todo lo anterior, no me malentiendan, que todo eso, es lo que de verdad siento, pero ¿Acaso no es mejor buscar alguna solución en vez de estar sólo lamentandome? ¡OK! ¡está decidido!. Haré lo posible para ayudar a este chico, sé que aún es mucha la gente que lo está pasando mal en estos momentos pero, esto es lo que está a mi alcanze ahora, si luego puedo hacer más, pués ya lo veré cuando llegue el día.

-Entonces Sakura-chan ¿que te parece la ídea? -. dijo Hinata-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, creo que es una gran ídea como siempre Hinata-chan -. dije con una gran sonrisa iluminando mi rostro.

-¡Vaya frentona! mira como te cambió la cara ¿En que tanto piensas? -. me djo la cerda con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. ¡Sip! ya perdí las esperanzas de que Ino cambie algún día.

-¡No soy tan pervertida como tú Ino, como para andar pensando esas cosas en momentos como este! -. dije con una venita palpitando en mi frente .- Pensaba en que después de lo que nos contó Hinata, creo que infundí la determinación suficiente como para querer ayudar a ese chico; por cierto Hinata-chan ¿Como se llama?

-Bueno Sakura-chan -. dijo con un tono bastante nervioso .- ese es el problema jejeje resulta que lo olvidé jejeje -. y eso fue suficiente para que a Ino y a mi nos saliera una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza .- ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa! sólo lo he visto una vez y Naruto-kun siempre que habla de él, le dice "teme" ¡Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan! Si quieres le pregunto inmediatamente a Naruto-kun su nombre.

-¡No, no! ¡Esta bien Hinata-chan! -. dije para que se tranquilizara .- La verdad, prefiero hablar yo misma con Naruto y ahí le pregunto.

**Sasuke Pov's**

-¿Eh? ¿Que dices dobe?

-Lo que oiste teme, ¿Te gustaría conocer a Sakura-chan? -. me pregunto de nuevo con una gran sonrisa. ¿Conocer a la tal Sakura? Bueno no puedo negar que me llama la atención conocer a la chica de la que Naruto tanto habla, pero...

-No lo sé Naruto-. dije en tono pensativo

-¡Vamos Sasuke! ¿Que pasa? Creí que la querrías conocer-. me dijo algo decepcionado. No quería que se pusiera así pero, no sé, hay algo...

-¡Oh, ya veo!-. me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, cuando me volví a verlo tenía una sonrisa media zorruna en su rostro.- El gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene miedo de conocer a una niña mimada?-. ¡Oh mierda! no queria que lo dijiera así.

-¡Por favor Naruto! ¿Que dices?-. parece que mi nerviosismo fue muy evidente, ya que de inmediato se le hablando la mirada.- ¡Ok! ¡esta bien! es sólo que no me da buena espina, ya sabes lo que creo de la gente rica, además son todos iguales-. dije con algo de rencor evidente en mi voz.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Eso paso ya hace tiempo, creí que lo habías superado hermano-. me dijo con una sonrisa de comprension. Fue algo duro que no quiero recordar en este momento-. Además ya conociste a Hinata-chan, ella y Sakura-chan son mejores amigas, ¿No me digas que Hinata te pareció una niña mimada?.- En eso tenía razón. Conocí a Hinata un día que fuí a la casa de Naruto a devolverle unos libros que me había prestado, y ella estaba ahí enseñandole algunas materias al dobe de amigo, y ahí, bueno, Naruto nos presentó, y la verdad la encontré bastantre simple y simpática, hasta dulce, no como todas las niñas mimadas que me ha tocado conocer, es realmente perfecta para el dobe.

-Bueno, claramente no es como las otras, pero yo ni la conosco, quien sabe...

-¡Oh vamos, Sasuke!-. dijo Naruto levantando la voz, y con una cara bastante seria, ok, es una mala señal.- ¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no todas la personas son como tu crees?! ¡Es cierto, admito que has pasado por una mala experiencia con una chica! ¡PERO DIOS! ¡Eso ya paso! ¡Mira, si sigues encerrandote en tú mundo de sólo trabajo y escuela! ¡JAMAS SERAS FELIZ, NI TÚ, NI HIKARI!.- Ok, golpe bajo y punto débil, ya perdí la paciencia.

-¡HEY! ¡Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡NO LA MENCIONES IDIOTA!.- Le grité, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Menos mal que estamos en los sectores más alejados de la escuela, casi nadie pasa por aquí.

-Mira Sasuke-. dijo ya más calmado pero aún con un tono brusco, y yo aún sostenia mi agarre en su camisa.- Escuchame bien, porque lo diré una sola vez, Hikari y tú son como los hermanos que nunca pude tener, a ti te conosco desde niños y a Hikaro desde bebé, siempre he estado con ustedes cuando lo han necesitado, y no me puedes negar eso porque no te lo perdonaría. Así que creo conocer a Hikari lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que te quiere y admira, y que lo único que desea, es que tú, más que nadie, sea feliz. Pero si tú, como ya te dije antes, sigues encerrandote en tu mundo de mierda, JAMÁS lo serás ¿me oíste?.- En ese momento yo ya estaba en shock, momento en el cual Naruto aprovecho para soltarse de mi agarre y empezar a caminar hacia la escuela, diciendome por último:

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho Sasuke, puedo ser lo que quieras, un idiota, estupido, despistado, lo que sea pero, cuando se trata de las personas que me importan, me sobran neuronas amigo.- Dijo con una expresión mucho mas relajada, que me hiso entender que no estaba enojado.

Me volví a recostar en el árbol cuando sentí el sonido de la campana avisando que se acabó el receso. ¡Oooh no! no pienso volver ahí, ¡Maldito dobe! por su culpa ahora tengomucho que pensar, así que preferí salir de la escuela para dirijirme al parque más cercano, seguramente Naruto al darse cuenta que no volví al salón, entenderá y llevará mis cosas a mi departamento más tarde.

A penas llegue me senté en una de las bancas del parque, me puse a revivir todo lo que me dijo el dobe, ¿De verdad Hikari piensa así y yo no me he dado cuenta? Y lo de la tal Sakura, ¿Será como pienso? ó ¿Naruto tiene razón y no todos son que creo? Digo, en el fondo, sé que mi amigo tiene razón en lo que dice pero, creo que soy yo el que se niega rotundamente a aceptarlo, ahora, se deben preguntar ¿Por que este idiota simplemente no va y le dice que sí al dobe y conoce a Sakura?¿Si es sólo una chica no? Bueno tienen razón, puede que sea sólo una chica pero, tengo dos simples razones para dudar de lo que me dice Naruto. La primera es por el simple hecho de que tengo miedo, sí, miedo a que sea igual a todas las demás. Y la segunda, que va totalmente relacionada con la primera, es que tengo el presentimiento de que si digo que sí, sólo esa repuesta podría cambier mi vida, ahora ¿Para bien o para mal? ese es el miedo que me da, que esa chica sea igual a todas y que termine destruyendo mi corazón, como ya lo hicieron hace tiempo.

Pero bueno, antes de seguir precionandome con ello, debo concentrarme en lo que es más importante para mí en estos momentos, Hikari, a penas pueda estár a solas con ella en casa, hablaremos seriamente para aclarar todo lo que Naruto dijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Ahiii va:), espero les haya gustadoo.**

**Como ven la historia ya va tomando forma, y pudimos ver lo que piensan nuestros personajes principales el uno del otro sin siquiera conocerse.**

**Reviews pliiiis;)**

**Byee**


End file.
